Thick Tails
by Troy McCloud
Summary: Hehehe. May offend some Tails fans.


Thick Tails

Chapter 1:The Art of Eating Chilli Dogs

"Rouge, I can't believe you did that!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic walked into the room.

"What's going on?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"Rouge bet that one of us could eat more chilli dogs than one of them." Knuckles replied.

"Who did they choose?"

"Lardy." The crimson echidna said, angry at the bat. "Look Rouge, if we lose, there's gonna be trouble."

"What did you bet?" Sonic asked Rouge.

"A Chaos Emerald." She answered. "We haven't chosen who we're gonna pick. Sonic, you like chilli dogs the most, so you're the one." The white mammal stated.

"Sorry, I've got a stomach virus, I can't eat chilli dogs until next week, when the virus goes away."

"Dammit." Rouge said. "Well, Tails likes chilli dogs the second-most, so we'll pick him." Tails walked into the room, the young, orange kitsune completely unaware of the conversation that was being held.

"Hey, what were you talking about?" Tails asked curiously.

"Rouge bet a Chaos Emerald on a eating binge, and we chose you." Knuckles said.

"Okay then" Tails said, wandering off, heading back to the basement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day, inside an eatery. The interior was divided into two sides. Several tables were on each side, each of them holding up a very large pile of chilli dogs. Hence his name, Lardy was a morbidly obese pig who looked as if he'd eat Tails for a snack. He had to sit on _four_ seats. He licked his lips. Tails just looked determined to win.

"Ready, get set..." A muscular black panther said. "Eat!" He shouted. Lardy began to scoff his tremendous meal, while Tails ate at a normal rate.

"He'll be full after two." A jackal beside the panther whispered into the feline's ear. However, this was far from true. After three chilli dogs, Tails slowly increased his bulk, while Lardy ate like the fat pig he was. The swine's stomach began to tighten. As the eight-year-old vulpine grew, the rate of how fast the kitsune ate increased.

"Gee, I hope that I don't have to forfiet." The incredibly overweight pig thought as he saw Tails eating more and more, while he was slowing down as his stomach contents reached their limit. The panther from earlier gaped in shock as he sighted what appeared to be his swine friend losing.

"Fuck, don't give up to that barstard Lardy!" The black feline hollered in his mind. However, Lardy _had_ to give up to Tails.

"Okay, you win." Lardy said. "Here's your fucking Emerald." He tossed the spoken object towards Sonic, who caught it. Sonic came

up to the young canine.

"Tails, we won. You can stop eating now." The blue-coloured hedgehog said. However, Miles "Tails" Prower continued eating. His older friend wondered why, then realized the reason. If Tails had to concentrate too much on one task, he would only stop when he had accomplished it, from his point of view. Tails soon ran out of chilli dogs on that table, and ran over to another one, and started stuffing himself with the food, continuing to swell. After another fifteen minutes, all the chilli dogs were inside his belly, so Tails stopped scoffing the junk.

"Now Sonic, what did you want to tell me?" Tails asked as he turned around. Sonic gaped in shock. Tails's cheeks were larger. The fox's neck was swallowed by a thick ring of flab. His stomach stuck out, his puffed out arms and hands resting on his fat hips. His thighs were huge. His tremendous buttocks jiggled. His two tails, once slender, were the width of beer kegs.

"I wanted to tell you that we won when you were on the first table."

"Oh." Tails quietly stated. "So, I guess we should be heading home now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails walked through the doorway, his enormous girth making it difficult to get through it. Amy was sitting on the couch when she saw Tails walk past. She stood up.

"My, my, my, you gained weight." She said as the pink hedgehog poked the stuffed kitsune's soft, bloated, furry flesh. "You have more rolls than a bakery." Amy remarked. She prodded his white breasts. "I'm sure Cream is going to be very suprised when she sees you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going down to the basement" Tails said.

Author's Note - This isn't supposed to be a oneshot.


End file.
